Salvation
by Emperatriz Cullen
Summary: Una misión secreta conduce a Jason Todd a detener a la nueva banda de mafiosos, Los Black Beetle, pero la agente Dwayne de La Organización secreta Black Sail no se lo pondrá tan fácil lo que los hace llevar a trabajar juntos en esta nueva misión del cual desenvolverá sentimientos entre ellos atrayendo viejos villanos: El Joker.
1. Primer Encuentro

1. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Sonaba tentador todo aquello y sin duda no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Jason Todd mejor conocido como Red Hood y anteriormente como el segundo Robin de la batifamilia era un héroe a consideración suya, frio a la vista de los demás, sádico para sus enemigos y melancólico en su soledad.

Jason siempre ha estado rodeado de narcotraficantes tanto de niño como hoy en día, el resultado: experto en cualquier maniobra, plan o escape que se le vaya a ocurrir a un gánster lo que le hace divertido a este trabajo y el sentimiento que jamás ha sentido a lado de su antiguo mentor, satisfacción.

De niño jamás pensó que terminaría siendo así, un asesino, su idea era acompañar a Batman como el chico maravilla hasta el fin y vaya que las cosas cambian y ya no sabe si van de mal a peor. Había llegado una nueva banda de mafiosos a Ciudad Gótica se hacían llamar Los Black Beetle, casi cae de la risa al oír ese nombre, vaya que los gánster tienen una imaginación extraña para la elección de nombres, este era ridículo, además ¿por qué el nombre de un insecto? ¿escarabajo? un escarabajo no podría llegar a ser tan peligroso como una araña, si hubieran escogido una araña como mascota entonces hubieran terminado llamándose SpiderBlack aunque el nombre hubiera sonado aun mas ridículo que el anterior.

Se habían reunido en un edificio abandonado de Ciudad Gótica con las paredes semi rotas por los costados y las ventanas—o lo que quedaban de ellas—cubiertas por tablas de madera. Un lugar _casi _ destruido. Para la opinión de Jason se hubieran molestado mínimo de escoger un lugar un poco mas discreto al menos que no se viera a la mitad de su banda por una de las paredes rotas del edificio.

Esto seria demasiado fácil.

Hace unos días había activado un mini micrófono en los costados de cada piso del edificio, parece que tendrá que activar el micrófono numero 7.

Al parecer no había nada interesante, el jefe de ese puñal aun no había llegado por lo tanto no hay información valiosa que lo lleve al verdadero gánster, resoplo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de dos edificio atrás del otro. Se limito a observar la noche, las calles y apartamentos que había a su alrededor, no había llevado su casco rojo esta vez, solo llevaba un antifaz verde después de todo algunas personas lograron verlo sin el casco, dejando esos pensamientos de su mente el joven dejo vagar algunos recuerdos prohibidos a su mente.

De no haber tomado la molestia de mirar por toda la ciudad no se hubiera percatado de eso. Una figura femenina se encontraba a un edificio atrás de él, apenas se distinguía, sus ropas eran negras pero si algo pudo notar era la cabellera roja como el rubí que destacaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

El primer pensamiento de Jason era de que se trataba de una novata que solo buscaba problemas. Jamás en su vida la había visto por aquí, lo que le limitaba a esto, una novata. Pudo notar que la figura sostenía unos binoculares apuntando a la dirección de aquel edificio abandonado.

Eso no.

Un corriente de ira paso por el cuerpo de Jason, no, ella no iba a interferir en sus planes menos si se trata de una novata sin experiencia, iba a decidir a saltar hacia ella y detenerla, obligarla a irse y amenazarla de que no vuelva a entrometerse. Pero justo cuando quiso hacer algo capto su atención.

El jefe había llegado.

Se volvió a sentar de cuclillas, escuchando con atención cualquier palabra que lo pudiera llevar hacia el jefe de la mafia por el momento solo había mencionado una sola cosa debía de ir a Miami para traer al jefe aquí a Gótica y llevar a cabo los planes de la droga.

Pero la pelirroja novata tubo que haberlo arruinado.

En el momento en el que iban a decir algo mas, la figura salto hacia el edificio mientras Jason enojado mira como aquella mujer golpea y derriba a los que se encontraban ahí, lo peor, dejo al jefe para final, ¡le dio la oportunidad de escapar!, por un momento, solo por un momento, podía sentir la angustia y el enojo que tubo Bruce hacia él cuando no cumplía sus instrucciones. Siguió observando, al parecer la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el malnacido huyo y ahora se dirigían hacia el techo del edificio, fue allí en donde quiso intervenir y a reclamar su presa.

Con una gran habilidad salto el primer edificio y luego salto al otro quedando casi entre la pelirroja inexperta y el hombre que se hacia llamar jefe. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Gruño por lo bajo pero no se movió. Miro los movimientos de la chica y se dio cuenta de que no peleaba nada mal es mas, parecía estar bien entrenada, sus movimientos y golpes eran calculados y perfectos. Tal vez aquella chica no era tan inexperta como pensaba. El hombre sangraba y ella parecía que lo iba a matar ¿sin haberlo interrogado primero? Así no funcionan las cosas, primero le exiges información a la fuerza y luego lo dejas entre las ratas. Pero no se mueve, porque el intervendrá cuando el viejo este sin fuerzas para moverse y le hable de todo lo que sabe se ahorrara el trabajo y después se encargaría de la chica.

El tiempo había llegado se interpuso jalando el hombro de la chica pelirroja, esta la miro sorprendida. No lo esperaba. La tiro lejos de él mientras se dirigía hacia el hombre ensangrentado en el suelo. Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles para el encapuchado. La chica lo había derribado de un solo golpe ¡uno solo! Le estaba colmando la paciencia, trato de devolverle el golpe y funciono por el momento antes de que el sintiera un horrible dolor en el estomago y después otro golpe en la cara haciéndole dar unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

Tratando se incorporarse sintió un liquido moverse en sus labios al darse cuenta del color, distinguió sangre.

¡Al diablo con la caballerosidad! Esto había sido suficiente si ella quería ser brusca el también seria brusco.

Tomo la pierna de la pelirroja y la lanzo esperando que cayera del edificio pero para su sorpresa esa se había enrollado ambas piernas a su cuello liberando una pierna lo pateo en la espalda. Ese golpe había sido tan duro que oyó tronar su columna. No iba a rendirse. Se preparo para dar un golpe hacia la muchacha cuando...

—¡Maldición! —la oyó gritar, por instinto volteo la cabeza y el hombre no estaba. Había tomado ventaja de la pelea para irse y todo por esa estúpida pelirroja.

La chica inmediatamente salió corriendo, pero no, Jason no iba a dejar que las cosas acabasen así si su ira no pudo descargarse en aquel hombre entonces lo hará con la pelirroja y exigirá respuestas. En vez de jalarle el hombro como fue su primer movimiento se lanzo hacia ella tumbándola en la orilla del edificio, forzándola de las dos manos la incorporo y ambos saltaron del edificio, con _los juguetes _de Jason pudieron retener la caída.

Al pisar el suelo llevo a la muchacha hacia un callejón, ella forcejeaba y el apretaba mas el agarre aun enojado. Al llegar ahí la acorralo golpeando fuertemente con su puño a la pared. La chica no mostraba signos de estar asustada es mas imitaba su mirada fuerte, fría y penetrante. En cualquier callejón difícilmente podrías encontrar luz y mas si es de noche, pero al parecer este no, la dueña de uno de los apartamentos había dejado prendido su foco para ver cuando cuelga o saca la ropa, Jason lo sabe, aunque hace mucho que no ve a esa mujer. Era amiga de su madre.

La chica aun forcejeaba y fue cuando Jason se recupero de sus pensamientos y le volvió alzar la mirada. El maldito foco le daba justamente a aquella pelirroja.

Vaya que era hermosa.

Lo era, apenas había notado el rojo intenso de su cabello parecía ser aun mas rojo que un rubí y caía en cascadas, no era tan largo pero si lo suficiente como para que le llegue a la cintura, no era pálida pero tampoco se encontraba muy bronceada y poseía unos ojos…era como si dos esmeraldas se hubieran intercambiado por sus ojos. Era hermosa, no cabía duda.

—Interferiste en mis planes —el tono de voz de Jason era frío tal cual hielo con una mezcla de un gran enojo.

—No tu interferiste —responde la pelirroja usando el mismo tono de Jason.

—Estaba a punto de interrogar a ese hombre, cuando tu apareciste ¿dime entonces quien intervino a quien?—uso un tono sarcástico en aquello ultimo

—Yo ya tenía a ese hombre —forcejeaba de nuevo.— Iba a entregarlo.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada.

_Casi._

—¡Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que iban a decir! Ni siquiera tienes pruebas para entregarlo a la policía— suelta sus muñecas para tomarla de los hombros.

—Suéltame idiota — la chica logra soltarse y disponiéndose a irse se echa a correr

—No niña —le agarra de la mano y la retiene de nuevo—Me dirás en estos momentos la razón por el cual saltaste hasta aquellos hombres sin ni siquiera haber escuchado un plan.

La muchacha ríe por lo bajo

—¿Estas tratando de interrogarme?

—Veo que apenas te das cuenta, hasta un niño de siete años sabría que primero se oye y después se ataca, ¿a quien lo ibas a entregar?

—¿Enserio piensas que voy a decirte?

—Tengo mis métodos —lo acerca hacia ella mirándola amenazadoramente.— Ahora habla.

—No te tengo miedo —responde y con la mano libre se agarra la cintura tratando de parecer desafiante.

—Deberías, ¿sabes que puedo matarte en cualquier momento? —con su mano señala sus armas que lleva siempre en su cinturón.

Ella no le responde solo aparta la mirada de él mientras sacude su pierna y chasquea la lengua. Esa actitud enojo mas a Jason, apretó la muñeca de aquella muchacha lo que hizo que gruñera y lo amenazara con la mirada.

—Mira niña, no se quien crees que eres pero te diré una cosa si crees que alguien con capa de murciélago vendrá a salvarte puedes descartar esa idea, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas todo.

La muchacha resoplo.

—No iba a entregar ese hombre a la policía —el tono que estaba usando ahora era mas tranquilizador, aunque seguía fría y sin ningún sentimiento que se perciba.

—¿Ibas a matarlo? —inquirió Jason.

—No.

—¿A secuestrarlo?

—No.

—¿A venderlo?

—¿Acaso crees que soy algún tipo de criminal como tu?

—Podría ser, pero el que hace las preguntas soy yo niña, entonces dime ¿qué ibas a hacer con él?

—Ya te dije a entregarlo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Eres muy joven como para ser policía

—Creo haberte dicho que no iba a llevarlo a la estación, y tu que, ¿tu no eres muy joven como para combatir contra la mafia?

—¿Te burlas de mi?

—Tómalo como desees, pero no sacaras nada valioso de mis palabras, solo ataque al hombre para entregarlo, fin de la historia.

—Eres muy difícil —tomo pausa para lo que dirá enseguida, pero no, guardo silencio, no lo haría en verdad pero si pensaba en amenazarla con un arma, pero la pelirroja pudo ver sus intenciones.

—¿Sabes que si sigues interrogándome de esa forma no tendré consideración tuya? —ahora la amenazante era la muchacha, Jason sonrió por lo bajo y le dirigió la misma mirada que la muchacha le dirigía a el: desafío, del cual solo uno ganara.

—Creo que lo demostraste en aquella pelea en el techo —dijo señalando con la cabeza a aquel edificio abandonado en el que por un instante era su zona de cacería.

—Estoy segura de que fue la primera en años, estabas oxidado.

—Tal vez, peleaste casi como un hombre —le dirige una sonrisa sarcástica a ella. No espero a que la muchacha se la devolviera.

—Que curioso, iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti.

Jason río, y no de forma de sarcástica o melancólica, esa chica tiene carácter y uno muy fuerte, uno del cual le sacaba de sus casillas y también una risa sincera.

Aunque si tuviera que turnarse el sentimiento, seria el de sacarlo de sus casillas. Mientras reía aquella pelirroja aprovecho para propinarle una patada en las partes nobles ¡maldición! Esa mujer patea fuerte, muy fuerte, mientras la veía alejarse de él empezó a preguntarse si alguna vez podrá tener hijos.

Se había escapado de sus manos, una presa se había escapado de sus manos en un momento de debilidad. Esa chica iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Mientras se incorporaba logro ver gracias a la luz que el foco algo tirado en el charco, no parecía haber tenido días ahí, así que lo tomo, lo sacudió y lo miro fijamente. Jason frunció el ceño, parecía mas bien como un logo, eran dos triángulos juntos que formaban una estrella gris con un fondo amarillo entre ellas, se encontraba escrito algo interesante _Black Sail. _Se le hacia conocido parecía el nombre de una organización que alguna vez Bruce investigo, deseo haber puesto mas atención que estar ocupado admirando el batimovil. Olvidando aquel detalleel joven le dio la vuelta a aquella insignia y sonrió. En la parte de atrás se encontraba algo muy valioso algo que podría usarlo para su beneficio.

—Con que April Dwayne—suspira mientras ve el camino hacia donde se fue— Tengo que presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto.


	2. La Unión Hace La Fuerza

UNION HACE LA FUERZA.

Esa chica era muy interesante.

Desde aquella noche Jason no ha dejado de buscar su nombre por cualquier red social que encuentre, al parecer no posee ninguna identidad secreta así que no fue difícil encontrarla, guiándose por el extraño nombre que portaba en el logo busca y hackea todo lo relacionado con April Dwayne.

No encontró mucho (debió aprender mas sobre el hacker) pero si lo necesario.

Aquella chica era menor que el, uno o dos años, es una agente de la organización Black Sail—aquello ultimo resulto ser muy obvio—encontró además que es experta en cualquier tipo de artes marciales, lo cual explicaba las grandes habilidades que tubo cuando se enfrento a él, por lo que lleva leído se dio cuenta de que la chica contaba con una gran resistencia física y un poco mental acreditado con torturas que Jason tolera _pequeñas _y que el mismo podría resistir mejor, después de lo que paso con el Joker, no ha encontrado una tortura mas fuerte que esa. Volviendo a April, no solo encontró información sobre ella, si no que también fotos. Como había dicho antes era muy hermosa, no encontró muchas, entre ellas se encontraba cuando era una adolescente portando un uniforme con el mismo logo en el costado de su suéter, en otra foto dedujo que seria una actual, vestía casualmente mientras caminaba en la calle, en otra aparecía ella enseñando exageradamente el pie con el zapato, se encontraba ¿modelando?, no eran las únicas fotos que había encontrado había otra en la que enseñaba un pantalón bastante provocador.

Jason tubo que verificar mas de dos veces para ver si había escrito el nombre de la chica correctamente.

Ella era una modelo, eso podría explicar el porque es muy hermosa.

Aun siguió encontrando datos sobre ella, según parece había sido reclutada para otra organización cuando tubo apenas 9 años. A Jason le pareció muy duro lo ultimo, contaba con una familia de tres, ella, su madre y su padre, quienes por deducirlo en la foto no era una familia con una situación estable. La madre tenia cierto parecido con la chica menos el tono del cabello que por alguna razón April lo tenia mas rojo, el padre poseía la misma mirada fría que le dedico April aquella noche.

Por alguna extraña razón a Jason le interesaba saber quien era esa chica. Ni siquiera el lo sabia, se engañaba así mismo diciéndose que April podría ser alguna criminal o cómplice de alguna banda de mafiosos.

Jason sacudió la cabeza muchas veces, solo mantuvo algo en mente, si esa chica volvía a meterse con el, ella no se escaparía, al menos no esta vez.

Debía concentrarse en la misión ahora, maldijo muchas veces a April por no haber obtenido mas información, pero de algo sabia bien, iría a Miami y encontraría a ese gánster antes de que su banda de cómplices llegue a trasladarlo a Ciudad Gótica.

Jason aun conservaba ciertos cómplices que lo ayudaban cuando el quería con la condición de que ellos estarían protegidos por el, había recordado que uno de ellos tenia una cabaña abandonada en la que su antiguo jefe que solía reunirse ha llevar a cabo algunos planes. La palabra antiguo jefe y solía era la clave por el cual dejo de usarla.

Jason suspiro mientras se agarraba la sienes, tenia mucho que hacer y esta noche seria muy larga.

La noche había sido extensa para Jason, no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, se encontraba cansado muy cansado, se había metido demasiado entre la información de April y la información de los Black Beetle que requirió de un café del cual accidentalmente había dejado caer en una laptop, con un grito de mierda puso fin a la investigación de la chica y la banda, y se durmió tratando difícilmente de conciliar el sueño.

El segundo Robin se hallaba en medio de un gran gentío en un centro comercial, tenía que encontrar una nueva computadora, al menos una barata, en estos últimos días ha tenido problemas de dinero y de que hablar de trabajo, no se había preocupado por eso debido a que Talía Al Gul le había llenado de mucha tecnología y aparatos para su propio uso. Odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente pero no tenia opción. Se encontraba tan cansado que solo por este día había decidido no llamar la atención de Dick y de su insoportable compañero mocoso que lo acompaña. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, no debió de haber permanecido despierto por tanto tiempo y toda la culpa recae en la muchacha.

Cuando Jason encontró la tienda de aparatos electrónicos suspiro de alivio, tanta gente alrededor suyo lo sofocaba demasiado. Prácticamente salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la tienda, al entrar no había tanta gente es mas podía jurar que solo el 10 porciento de la gente del centro comercial se encontraba aquí dentro.

Tambaleándose un poco por el sueño, el exRobin se acerco a las ofertas de las computadoras.

Aunque lo siguiente jamás se lo espero.

No alcanzo a ver bien hasta que la chica que se lanzo a abrazarlo y agarrarlo del brazo, se había quedado quieta entre sus brazos observando detenidamente hacia atrás.

Aquella chica se había lanzado hacia el y susurraba unas palabras como _amigo mío, como te encuentras, tiene tiempo que no te veo. _

Si no hubiera sido por la voz no la hubiera reconocido.

Como no reconocerla a primera vista, la pelirroja insoportable usaba una sudadera con gorro que le cubría el rojo de su cabello y tapaba sus ojos con unos oscuros lentes de sol. No iba vestida como cuando la vio por ultima vez.

Al voltear hacia donde ella miraba se dio cuenta de que en las ofertas de computadoras se encontraban dos hombres de aspecto _aterrador _si se podría describir de esa manera, ¡eran enormes! Y pensó que no podría existir alguien tan grande como Bane. A diferencia de April ellos no vestían de manera indiscreta. Llevaban trajes negros y Jason fijo mas la vista, llevaban micrófonos en sus orejas.

_Son solo un par de guardaespaldas._

—Disculpe señorita, ¿la conozco? —Jason trato de sonar lo mas creíble posible, lo único que el faltaba era que la insoportable pelirroja también lo metiera en sus líos, cuando ya tenia los suyos por resolver.

Ella no le respondió solo lo jalo fuera de la tienda. Jalando a Jason de forma que el casi tropezaba por la jalada tan brusca. Jason maldijo por lo bajo tratando de que la chica no escuchara. Sabia hacia donde lo quería llevar, a un lugar en donde apenas serian escuchado solo necesitaba amenazarla como todo ciudadano normal haría, asustarla o confundirla e irse y dejar que resuelva sus problemas ella sola.

Jason y April llegaron hacia la puerta de un baño del que Jason no se tomo la molestia de mirar. Al llegar ahí pudo fijarse que la chica instalaba el seguro de la puerta con una llave, al parecer, maestra.

_Astuta._

—Señorita —dice riendo irónicamente mientras volteaba alrededor del baño, era una escena tan prometedora— ¿Usted esta tratando de violarme o algo así?

La chica bufo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol de su cara. Jason pudo contemplar otra vez esos ojos esmeralda.

—Nos están persiguiendo

—¿Disculpe?

April bufo molesta.

—El hombre que dejaste ir fue de chismosita a contarle acerca de nosotros al jefe de los Black Beetle, ahora el y sus hombres están buscándonos.

Jason iba a replicarle que el no lo había dejado ir si no ella, pero eso arruinaría su plan de confundirla y salir de esta encrucijada.

—Tienes una gran imaginación niña, enserio la tienes, pero…no me obligue a decir aquello a la policía así que por las buenas, abra la puerta.

La chica lo fulmina con la mirada acercándose al segundo Robin.

—Se cuando una persona miente, y tu—lo mira de arriba abajo— mientes pésimo.

Jason sonriendo levanta amas manos enfrente de la chica.

—Cree lo que quieras niña —el tono que usa Jason es burlón, por alguna razón le divertía hacerla enojar por mas fría y fulminante que sea su mirada. Jason baja la mano derecha y la extiende hacia ella— dame la llave y evita problemas.

—No, si aquellos hombres te atrapan entonces me atraparan a mi.

—Pues que pena, no debiste de haberte metido en tanto líos —la sonrisa de Jason desaparece y susurra— si no me das la llave entonces derribare la puerta— lo ultimo que dijo fue bajo pero no lo suficiente.

Justo cuando su pie iba a derribar la puerta algo que April dijo capto su atención.

—Jason Peter Todd, 21 años de edad, viviste en la calle por un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que el multimillonario Bruce Wayne te adopto, viviste con el por un corto periodo hasta que te distanciaste de él, misteriosamente.

—¿Qué?—_Esa chica ¿cómo pudo? _A Jason le enojo la idea de haber sido objeto de una gran investigación profunda, aparte hablar del tema de Bruce no era algo que le hacia muy feliz— ¿ahora pasaste de ser una violadora a una acosadora?

—No estoy jugando—refunfuña April.

—Pues creo que deberías.

—Por tu rostro deduzco que todo lo que dije es cierto.

—¿Crees saber todo de mi?—encarna una ceja, el chico se dispuso a escapar de aquella situación en el baño.

—No mucho, Red Hood.

_¡mierda!_

El se giro incrédulo, ¡¿Cómo carajos los supo?! La chica soltó una pequeña risita sin diversión en ella, tal vez burlándose de la cara que estaría mostrando ahora.

—Investigar es mi trabajo.

—Que coincidencia —dejo a un lado la voz educada mientras la remplazaba por su tono normal—April Dwayne.

Saca en su chaqueta la imagen que se había encontrado en el charco enseñándosela sonrió divertido por la imagen de la chica con la boca abierta mientras desesperadamente buscaba la insignia en su uniforme que llevaba detrás de la ropa _casual _que estaba usando.

_Como Superman._

—¿Cómo lo…

—Investigar es mi trabajo —le devuelve la frase enseñándole una sonrisa torcida a la chica con ironía añadida, la chica lo miro molesta y bufo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Deduzco entonces que también sabes de mi.

—No mucho niña, creo que tu acceso de información es mas clasificada de lo que creía.

Justo cuando April iba a decir algo se oyó un fuerte estruendo, al voltear se dio cuenta de que los grandes hombres que perseguían supuestamente a la chica habían entrado con una arma para cada hombre dirigiéndosela tanto a April como a él.

Se que desde el inicio de este día se había prometido no captar la atención de nadie pero esto era tentador. Sonríe, esto seria _divertido _de su chaqueta saca dos bombas de humo hacia ellos quienes gritan confundidos tratando de buscar al muchacho, saco sus dos armas escondidas en el bolsillo mientras le quitaba un tipo de plástico especial, para evitar la detección de armas, no las dejaría ni para salir a la tienda. Confundidos los dos hombres intentan golpear inútilmente a Jason quien este se lo devuelve al instante hacia el estomago haciendo que este gritaba y se agarraba su estomago de modo de protegerlo, Jason le propina una patada hacia la cabeza de aquel hombre quien rápidamente al suelo mientras jadeaba de dolor y caía en la inconsciencia.

_Hmp.. Las apariencias engañan._

Voltea rápidamente buscando al otro hombre que lo acompañaba pero este ya estaba derribado al suelo con April Dwayne encima de él. Cuando ella se da cuenta de que Jason la miraba enojado por haber intervenido una vez mas, corre hacia él y salen del baño del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué corres?, esos débiles ya están derribados.

—Hay mas de ellos —contesta mientras se adentraban entre la gente. Jason bufo _Genial _justo lo que el quería.—Tenemos que mantener la guardia y no dejar que nos vean.

—Eso ya lo se —contesta de mala gana, nadie le daba ordenes ni siquiera esa chica entrometida.

Pudo ver que April rodo los ojos.

Seguían avanzado entre la gente mientras que la chica seguía sujetándolo por el brazo. Jason por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a otros hombres casi iguales a los anteriores revisando el lugar. Se iban acercando hacia el gentío, _JODER, _ahora si que tenia que llamar la atención, uno o dos disparos bastarían para alejar a la gente de ahí y así encargarse de ellos. Volvió a mirar hacia ellos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Mientras avanzaban las manos de Jason se iban directamente hacia una de sus armas mirando continuamente como solo faltaba personas para estar a lado de ellos y el estaría preparado.

Jason sintió un jaloneo hacia él, sintiendo los labios de April sobre los de él, sorprendido y a la vez confundido miraba como los hombres incomodos se alejaban rápidamente de ellos, mientras la boca de April se movía con la de él que inconscientemente le correspondía, ni quien lo culpaba, aunque el beso era frío Jason podía sentir los suaves que eran los labios de la chica.

April se separo de él mirando hacia aquellos hombres que salían del centro comercial.

—Hay una camioneta gris en el estacionamiento.

April y Jason se fueron prácticamente corriendo, teniendo dificultades por no tropezarse con algún idiota en el camino, salieron del centro y efectivamente la camioneta gris se encontraba ahí. April saca las llaves y oprime un botón que hace que la camioneta pudiese a abrirse.

—¿Enserio crees que iré contigo?

—Tienes que hacerlo, nos persigue a ambos y si te llegasen a atrapar…

Jason bufo.

—Lose, te encontraran a ti, creo que ya sabes con quien estas hablando, hace años que no me atrapan —susurra, mientras su mente exploraba el recuerdo del Joker.—Es mas —dice tratando de borrar el pensamiento anterior— creo que yo debería preocuparme si te atrapasen a ti —dice encarnando una ceja.

—Hace tiempo que no me atrapan.

—Somos dos, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

—No confió en tu capacidad.

—Pero que coincidencia...

April ignoro lo ultimo, abrió la puerta de la camioneta en donde se encontraba el volante pero una mano la detuvo.

—Yo conduciré

—Ni lo sueñes, no sabes a donde ir.

—Por supuesto que lo se —la aparta de su camino subiéndose al volante y le indico a April una seña de invitación a sentarse en el copiloto— solo que un huésped no se encontraba en mis planes.

April sube junto a él.

—Solo acelera —contesta toscamente.

Jason rio divertido.

Haciéndole caso acelero rápidamente la camioneta saliendo hacia las calles de Ciudad Gótica.

—¿Hace cuanto que no besas a una chica? —el tono de April era burlona hacia el

—¿Qué? —voltea incrédulo.

—Si, estabas muy oxidado, como cuando peleas —April mira hacia la ventana, Jason pudo notar que admiraba la ciudad. Aunque la belleza de Ciudad Gótica solo se conservaba en el día.

—Perdona _Mi Lady _, pero si querías besarme solo tenias que pedírmelo, así hubieras recibido algo mejor que eso—le guiña el ojo.

—Lo dudo.

—Cambiando de tema niña, ¿Cómo diablos supiste quien era?

—Aparte de que me llamas con el mismo apodo de _niña _tanto como Jason y como Red Hood, la organización Black Sail ya tenia sospechas sobre la identidad de Batman, nos encontrábamos en una encrucijada entre 3 hombres, entre ellos Bruce Wayne yo deduzco que el sea el caballero oscuro del que todos los de ciudad Gótica hablan.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Mucho, Bruce tiene una cantidad infinita de niños que adopta, entre ellos Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake y el actual Damian, sin mencionarte a ti. Y justamente ha habido 4 Robins que han peleado a lado de Batman. 4 niños que Bruce ha adoptado, 4 Robins, eso genera muchas sospechas.

—Buen punto.

—Para descubrir quien eras, tuve ciertas sospechas con Richard y Tim ya que eran uno de los mayores, sin embargo no encontré mucho de ellos. Entonces encontré tu nombre Jason, prácticamente desapareciste de la familia Wayne misteriosamente, eso hizo que buscara tu nombre en todas partes —suspira— con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Richard era Nightwing quien ahora supongo que es Batman ya que Bruce Wayne falleció, o al menos eso es lo que piensa la gente y Richard es una excelente candidato para ser su sucesor. Después de eso compare las voces de Timothy y Red Robin, efectivamente eran iguales, así que o fuiste tu o el niño que ahora acompaña a Richard.

Jason gruño.

—No me compares con ese mocoso —dice entre dientes.

—Entonces es cierto —aleja su mirada de la ventana y lo ve, Jason agarraba fuertemente el volante parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera arrancarlo del auto—No pude haber dudado de nadie mas, vives en Ciudad Gótica, fuiste hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne y en tu traje de Red Hood llevas un símbolo igual al de Batman, creo que eres muy obvio.

Jason chasquea la lengua evitando mirar hacia aquella chica. Era muy astuta e inteligente y eso le fastidiaba al segundo Robin. Se limito a observar lo que había enfrente de él. No faltaba mucho para llegar, solo unos cuantos kilómetros y llegarían hacia el refugio…

—¿Por qué el flequillo blanco? —pregunta la pelirroja, Jason bufó, al parecer a la chica le gustaba romper el hielo.

—No lo se —contesta secamente—¿Por qué cuando trataba de obtener información sobre ti aparecías como modelo de una marca de ropa?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dije, modelabas zapatos y pantalones, ¿es tu trabajo de tu otra identidad? —insinúa sin faltar el tono sarcástico la muchacha lo noto y volteo a verlo.

—No tengo identidad secreta —susurra por lo bajo— y lo que viste ahí es solo una cuartada

—¿Cuartada? ¿Para que?

—En caso de que unos idiotas psicópatas quieran obtener información sobre mi.

Jason suspiro, este viaje seria largo.


	3. El Comienzo Del Fin

_**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A MI BETA ALONDRIXCULLEN1498 QUE ME AYUDA CON LAS IDEAS O A MEJORARLAS, Y ME CORRIGE ERRORES :D**_

_**EXPLICACION DE MI RETRASO AL FINAL**_

* * *

COMIENZO DEL FIN

¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que mantenerla viva?

No es que en estos momentos fuera un estorbo, April era la viva imagen del silencio y la tranquilidad, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra después de salir de Gótica y ni siquiera lo miraba, la cabeza de April permanecía volteada a la ventanilla con su mano pegada a su rostro, su compañía no le estorbaba pero le agobiaba.

No se puede decir que este acostumbrado a la compañía de alguien, la última vez que lo estuvo fue a hace unos…5 o 6 años quizás, durante ese tiempo se me ha negado rotundamente a trabajar en equipo, siempre solo, no confiaba en nadie y no estaba seguro si algún día lo hará. La presencia de April no lo tenía nervioso, pero si inquieto y mientras seguía manejando se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿Por cuánto tiempo la mantendrá viva? Y la respuesta es simple, en el momento en que su utilidad se acabe, en estos momentos si la necesitaba, para salir vivo de esto y para obtener la información que ella le había arrebatado la noche anterior, porque estaba seguro que ella sabía más de lo que el deducía e imaginaba. Pero trabajar en equipo…la idea lo enferma como un niño en la escuela que le toca hacer un trabajo con el compañero menos deseado y no es que estuviera mejor con Richard, Timothy o el mocoso insolente al que llaman Damian, eran diferentes si pero eso no significaba que su compañía fuera espantosa. Richard con su sentido positivo de ver las cosas; Tim el insoportable muchacho al que habían elegido como su remplazo no era precisamente la mejor elección para él, tenía una forma de ver las cosas totalmente distintas y era el chupamedias de Bruce, para acabar pronto…era un niño de papi. Y ni hablar del mocoso de Damian, ya se había enfrentado anteriormente con él y no termino para nada bien, es un niño insolente, presumido y un estorbo.

Bufo fijando su vista en la carretera. Pensar en sus hermanos adoptivos—o al menos lo eran legalmente—hizo que Jason reprimiera un gruñido, más al recordar la dichosa junta que había tenido con ese niño en una noche, aún recuerda bien sus palabras mientras se enfrentaban _"Tú eras el Robin que estaba siendo golpeado"_ ¡maldición! Sí que es un mocoso insolente, aun se pregunta muchas veces como es que Richard lo ha aguantado en todo este tiempo en que Bruce no estaba. El silencio era lo único que reino durante todo el viaje, lo único que Jason oía eran sus pensamientos y sus _felices_ recuerdos. Jason contaba los segundos que pasaban _1…, 2…, 3…_, y suspiraba mientras fijaba su vista en la carretera, no recordaba que el camino hacia allá fuera tan largo, o es la incomodidad lo que hace que el tiempo pase tan lento. Maneo la cabeza, el ¿incomodo?, porque debería estarlo, la incómoda e intimidada debería ser ella, pero al parecer April no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio o molestia, ni siquiera preguntaba si faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Aunque el silencio siempre ha sido su fiel compañero en toda su vida en estos momentos Jason no sabía cómo describir como se sentía respecto a la situación.

Aburrido de mantener la vista fija siempre en la autopista decidió dar unas pequeñas miradas de reojo hacia el auto, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez podría encontrar una licencia de April en alguna parte del auto o documentos escondidos que podrían serle de ayuda para él y tomarlos en cuanto April no se diera cuenta o este fuera del auto, cualquier cosa que haga que se libre de ella lo más pronto posible. Encontró una licencia, tal y como lo había deducido, pero no era de April, tomo la licencia con una mano y el acomodo de modo que él pudiera ver la tarjeta más fácil mientras conducía en la carretera. Parecía ser una licencia vencida, la pobre tarjeta se encontraba llena de manchas amarillas que tapaban perfectamente todos los datos personales menos la edad (16 años) y la foto, y definitivamente no era April, un hombre…

Parecía ser algún tipo de estereotipo de hombre deportivo, alto, moreno y musculoso—o al menos no tanto—tenía una mirada infantil y tonta y sus rasgos parecían ser más las de un niño que la de un muchacho de 16 años. Dándole vueltas al asunto solo pudo deducir una cosa… la camioneta era robada. Jason bufó frunciendo el ceño, esta niña iba a meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tenía encima, más si aquel muchacho denunciaba el robo del automóvil. Claro que sería fácil escapar de esos novatos que se hacen llamar policías. Pero no estaba de humor ahora, no quería, se suponía que este día la pasaría tranquilo y a esa niña no le basto con arruinar el plan la noche anterior y lo peor continúa contantemente metiéndolo en líos y en más líos. Jason acerco su mano al hombro deApril y la sacudió para que saliera del trance en que se encontraba metida.

—Hey niña —April volteo hacia él con el ceño fruncido mientras se tallaba los ojos, ¿acaso había estado dormida todo este tiempo?

— ¿Qué es esto? —April miro con confusión el objeto que Jason le mostraba ante sus ojos.

—Una licencia —susurro con la voz seca y soñolienta—No pensé que aparte de ser un idiota eras algún tipo de disléxico.

—Hablo enserio, ¿este auto es robado? —inquirió Jason, listo para cuando April dijera que si para poder echarla del auto no sin antes revisar si tenía algún tipo de arma o cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar.

—No —Jason gruño.

—No mientas niña, te arrepentirás.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Quién es el entonces? —dijo volviendo a mostrarle la foto en la licencia.

April ni siquiera le echó un vistazo.

—Un conocido.

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —se quejó la pelirroja volteándolo a ver mientras él seguía conduciendo sin verla siquiera.—Él es un conocido, solamente, me presto el auto.

—¿Tu conocido sabe que estamos llevando este auto fuera de la ciudad y que probablemente nunca lo vuelva a ver? —pregunta el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, encarnando una ceja.

—Tal vez lo último no —susurra April.

Jason bufó.

—¿Aun así crees que este sea el mayor problema que _tenemos_? —dijo April, Jason casi hecha una carcajada ¿_tenemos_?

—Primero que nada niña, no tenemos, tú tienes un problema, me metiste en esto a la fuerza, me obligaste a tomar un auto robado, TU jodida culpa.

April hecho un suspiro rodando sus ojos. — ¿Desde cuándo robar un auto es algo tan horrible y criminal para ti? Estoy segura que no es la primera vez —contesta April con una voz llena de cansancio, tal vez por el sueño o porque estaba harta de mantener esta conversación estúpida.

—Mira —gruñe Jason— Tal vez esto no sea algo tan horrible o criminal para mí —dice haciendo énfasis a esas últimas palabras— Pero es completamente innecesario, con una moto hubiese bastado al menos ahí no necesitaría papeles que mostrar, a parte… —April bufó interrumpiendo a Jason.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que este auto no es robado? Aparte esta discusión es una tontería. —April transmitía las mismas emociones que Jason le estaba mostrando de reojo, rivalidad y odio mutuo.

—Tal vez para ti, si vas a estar conmigo en esto tienes que seguir mis órdenes, yo no voy a estar preocupándome por ti en caso de que no te encuentre o que estés en líos, yo seguiré y te dejare a tu cuenta ¿entendido?

—No necesitare que me salves, si eso te tenía al pendiente —quita la mirada de Jason y la pone en la carretera para agregar—¿Sabes?, creo que tu no estas preocupado por el auto, si no que quieres encontrar cualquier excusa para sacarme de esto, pero te diré algo no será fácil, cumpliré esta misión a toda costa con o sin ti.

—¿Entonces qué esperas para salir del auto?

April soltó sonrió de lado.

—Tú sabes que me necesitas más de lo que yo te necesito a ti.

—Créeme niña, te puedo sacar respuestas de muy malas maneras.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho? —respondió April apartándose de su mirada.

Jason se quedó sin habla ¿qué por qué no se ha molestado en hacerle una de las más dolorosas torturas? Tal vez porque no quería manchar su chaqueta de sangre, aunque esa excusa sea pobre, poco convincente y ridícula. Sin embargo aún no se le quitaban las imágenes en la cabeza cuando April se enfrentó a ese narcotraficante. Ese hombre tenía un aspecto enorme y monstruoso sin mencionar que era muy grande comparando a la estatura de la muchacha, parecía más un matón que un gánster, sin embargo ella pudo dejarlo totalmente lleno de sangre, no sabía si tenía pensado matarlo después de obtener respuestas, es más—Jason volteo hacia la pelirroja por unos momentos— no sabía si tenía madera para matar, aun así estudio detenidamente sus movimientos y sus ataques, no vio que haya usado un arma pero pudo notar que en su cinturón había una, tal vez una P220, no pudo verla bien debido a la oscuridad pero no parecía ser tan grande ni tan poco tan pequeña. Sonrió de lado, ella había sido entrenada muy bien y él no iba a desperdiciar algo tan bueno.

—Tus habilidades en las peleas te salvan niña, pero no te confíes por eso, en algún momento tu utilidad se acabara.

April voltea a verlo encarnando una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro que el que pierda su utilidad seré yo o serás tú?

—Tú no sabes cuándo quedarte callada ¿No es cierto?

Antes de que April pudiera contestar el auto soltó un estruendo y el carro empezó sacudirse como si fuera una convulsión. Jason no comprendía lo que le sucedía hasta que este dejo de sacudirse y se detuvo completamente.

—Que putas —saco la llave y la volvió a introducirla, empezó a emitir un horrible sonido que para Jason iba a ser lo que derramaría el vaso, su batería se detuvo, ya no servía. — ¡Mierda! —mascullaba Jason antes de estampar su puño a la ventanilla.

Con los vidrios estampados todos en el suelo, Jason apoya la cabeza en el volante respirando fuertemente, tratando de controlarse de no mandar a volar también el volante, con la voz apenas entendible le pregunta a April.

—Dime que tienes una reserva de batería —Jason trato de controlar el tono de su voz para que no sonara tan amenazante, no pudo lograr mucho pero el rostro de April no estaba asustado ni nervioso. April suspira.

—No, no la hay —Jason estuvo de apunto de derribar el volante.—¡Espera!, no hagas eso, recuerda que no es mío, oye tranquilo, ¿hace unos momentos dijiste que viajar en una moto sería más fácil no? J

ason alejo su vista del volante para mirar atentamente a April, la mirada de la muchacha era la misma que había utilizado en todo el trayecto, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila y fría a la vez? Los ojos de April parecían ser una ventana cerrada para cualquiera quien quisiera ver a través de ellos, el no ve el brillo en los ojos que alguna vez el tubo. Frunció el ceño a la muchacha, ella parecía ser difícil de entender en todos los aspectos, pero inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo..? —antes de que Red Hood terminara de formular la pregunta April lo interrumpió con un bufido.

—Supuse que la batería se acabaría más o menos aquí, le dije a un amigo que aparcara esta moto en dado caso de que me quedara en medio de la nada —Contesta la pelirroja—y...—dice la muchacha cuando vio que el el exRobin iba a decir algo—Esta no es robada ni prestada es totalmente de mi propiedad.

—¿Dónde está? —La pelirroja poso su vista a la carretera girando su cabeza en todos los grados posibles. Jason bufo era increíble que ni ella misma sabría dónde estaba, no se equivocó en cuanto la vio por primera vez, es sólo una novata y ahora no sabía bien si debía depositar parte de su confianza en ella.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunto con impaciencia

—La moto por sí no te has dado cuenta —dice antes de bajar de la camioneta.

El muchacho puso su mano en la cara y negaba su cabeza mientras se repetía mil veces lo estúpido que fue al aceptar aliarse con esa chica, tenía una personalidad similar a la del mocoso. Con impaciencia se bajó también del auto. El aire lo golpeó fuertemente, parecía ser una combinación de aire frío y seco, es muy probable que una tormenta se avecine en pocas horas — maldijo por lo bajo —así no podrían avanzar y con mayor razón debían llegar lo más rápido posible a la cabaña y la muchacha como niña distraída buscaba entre la nada, los bosques y arbustos la supuesta moto que debería esperarla. El auto no sería suficientemente fuerte para refugiarse en la tormenta, la única opción disponible sería correr, pero si la pelirroja no podría ganarle el paso él no podría ir hacia ella, la dejaría como niño abandonado y su fuente de información se iría a la mierda. Tendría que pensar en algo y rápido. Oyó unos ruidos entre los arbustos, April se encontraba entre ellos y lo removía con violencia.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

—estoy tratando de sacarla —contesta mientras trata de hacer esfuerzo en sacar el objeto dentro —¿qué esperas una invitación? ¡Ayúdame! —jadeaba cansada, siguiendo jalando. Red Hood se acerca hacia la castaña, localizando el punto de extracción jala junto a April con mucha fuerza hasta lograr sacar una moto llena de tierra y suciedad. Respirando con dificultad Jason examina la moto, entre la mugre y la tierra vio que el transporte era de un lúcido color rojo, era grande y desde su punto de vista una _Preciosura_.

—¿es una BMW K 1600 GT? —pregunta admirando la motocicleta, aún llena de tierra, se veía hermosa.

—Si —contesta April llena de orgullo

—¿tanque lleno?

—hasta la F

—bien —Jason se quita su chaqueta y sacude la tierra que se encuentra en el asiento.—sube —le ordena con la voz a April dejando claro que el manejaría esta preciosura.

La muchacha se encoge de hombros y se sube detrás de él tratando de mantener la distancia entre ellos, Jason río divertido mientras se imaginaba verla asustada y queriendo agarrarlo por detrás. Por alguna razón esa idea le gustaba. Red Hood enciende el motor de la _Preciosura_ —el nombre con el que la bautizo —y se vuelve a incorporar en la carretera. El muchacho mira de reojo a April quien mantenía las manos agarradas fuertemente en los costados, Jason sonrió de lado antes de acelerar fuertemente la moto haciendo que La muchacha brincara y lo abrazara por detrás. El exRobin soltó una carcajada.

—¿Miedo? —Pudo oír como April gruño

—!Idiota!

* * *

Obviamente la moto no podría avanzar en un lugar lleno de tierra y lodo. No iba a sacrificar a aquella _Preciosura_. Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando entre el húmedo bosque, algunos espacios eran difíciles de recorrer sobre todo cuando hay lodo. April lo seguía a lado de él. La muchacha no le había dirigido la palabra desde el viaje en moto aunque sí se mantuvo abrazada a él en todo el trayecto en caso de que al ex-joven maravilla le ocurriese hacer este tipo de broma otra vez. En el bosque solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas y de algunas aves que volaban de repente arriba de sus cabezas. Jason estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de mirar a la muchacha. Como no hacerlo, era hermosa, odiaba admitirlo pero era la verdad, no era exactamente una Megan Fox, pero tenía buen cuerpo !joder¡ a veces al mirar su cabello ese rojo como el rubí cubriendo la mayor parte de su espalda en forma de cascadas le hacía desear agarrar unos mechones de ese brillante cabello y jugar con ellos. Le hacía desear apartar ese cabello para admirar el cuello de la muchacha y aspirar suavemente su aroma y oír los suspiros de esta. Le hacía desear agarrar firmemente de la cintura bien formada de la muchacha para mezclar su calor con el suyo. Le hacía querer volver a tener contacto con esos labios tan suaves. Jason sacude violentamente la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué se estaba calentando? Tal vez debería de mirar menos a esa niña que por unos instantes la vio como mujer.

Los oídos de Jason captaron un movimiento que no provenían de su _compañera_. Ella también lo oyó e inmediatamente saco su arma apuntando hacia el origen del sonido. Jason tuvo que reprimir un grito, esto era una broma. No culpaba que ella sacará el arma para defenderse aún si se tratase solamente de un animal en el bosque, si no la manera en que apuntaba el arma. No lo podía creer, pensaba que si ella era buena en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo también debieron de haberle enseñado como usar una maldita pistola.

—¿Que mierda haces? —pregunta Jason con la voz dura y fría. La muchacha lo mira confundida cuando se da cuenta de que la persona que hizo el sonido no era una persona si no un ciervo que rápidamente salió de su escondite y empezó a ingerir los alimentos que traía en su boca. April simplemente volteó la cara evitando a Jason.

La muchacha guarda el arma cuando.

—¿Esa es tu manera de apuntar? —Pregunta Jason incrédulo, no lo podía creer —lo estabas haciendo mal muy mal, ¿nadie te enseño como usar un arma? Parecías un niño de kínder-garden inexperto.

April lo mira frunciendo el ceño aun guardando el arma.

—Sácala de nuevo —ordena el muchacho.

—¿Que?

—Que la saques, si así apuntarás a los que nos persiguen estaremos muertos en menos de 15 minutos.

April no le hace caso, por lo que Red Hood bufa y se acerca a la muchacha por detrás tomándola de los brazos y con ellas agarrando el arma. Jason sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesarle y tuvo que tragar saliva. April forcejeaba violentamente pero su peso contra la de él no sería suficiente para derribarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta aun forcejando.

—Tratando de enseñarte cómo usar correctamente un arma, al menos de las básicas, ¡maldita sea quédate quieta! —grita y por primera vez April le obedeció. Edward suspira agradecido.

—Primero, no posicionaste bien tu mano si eres diestra la mano izquierda se posiciona en la muñeca derecha y si eres zurda al revés, no es como te lo enseñan en las películas, eso es un mito. ¿Eres diestra o zurda?

—Diestra —contesta en susurro

—Bien, entonces esta mano va aquí —dice posicionado la muñeca de April a como lo había posicionado antes, Jason volvió a sentir la misma descarga eléctrica.

—¿Ahora qué? Eso fue todo —pregunta fastidiada la muchacha

—Ojalá hubiera sido todo, tu puntería era aleatoria cuando le disparas a un enemigo la puntería no debe ser aleatoria. —levanta el brazo de Jason apuntando al ciervo que seguía distraído en sus alimentos —tomemos de ejemplo a ese animal, él puede percibir cualquier movimiento por más desapercibido que parezca, tu como asesinó no debes de dejar que él te oiga, si te oye haría una de las siguientes cosas: huir o matarte, en dado caso de que hablamos de un ciervo, si te llegase a oír se escapa. —Jason agradecía internamente de que April lo escuchase muy atentamente.

—Ahora si tienes por seguro de que tu presa no te escucha tienes una gran ventaja. —Hay algo muy importante en este juego, tienes que quitar todo ambiente que te pueda distraer —se acerca al oído de April —solo eres tú y la víctima, nadie más existe a tu alrededor, nada puede distraerte, todo lo que te rodea debe de ser como una hoja completamente en blanco que lo único que puedas ver sea la víctima a la que quieras destruir —susurra y Jason no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que puso su plan de venganza en marcha, el cómo pensó mil maneras de acabar con el payaso psicótico que acabo con su vida.

El ciervo parecía jamás haberlos escuchado, parecía una presa fácil porque seguía inmóvil y April parecía esperar a que Jason añadiera algo más.

Y si tenía solo una cosa más que decir.

—Dispara —le susurró al oído.

* * *

Después de tantas caminatas hacia el bosque húmedo y oloroso por fin encontraron la cabaña. Red Hood hizo una mueca. La última vez que la vio no parecía estar tan horrible y descuida. Pudo notar como April hacia lo mismo.

—¿Esa es la cabaña de la que tanto hablabas?

—Tiene tiempo que no vengo aquí, vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte allá a afuera, se acerca una tormenta solo eso te puedo decir.

April bufo fastidiada abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y entrando en ella.

A la pelirroja casi se le cae la mandíbula, era un lugar espantoso, podía ver los muebles cubiertos por una tela blanca la cual estaba totalmente cubierta de polvo, el piso hecho de madera rechinaba con cada paso que April daba y alguna madera estaba podrida, sólo había una ventana que por cierto parecía ser la única luz —aunque muy tenue—que iluminaba el lugar, cuando April miro el suelo de madera —que por cierto algunas piezas de madera faltaban —pudo notar que pequeñas bolsas de plástico medias vacías se encontraban esparcidas entre la madera y algunas en las mesas con un gran polvo blanco acompañándolas. La muchacha cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente, el olor a droga se hacía presente y eso le hizo divagar oscuros recuerdos de su niñez.

—Este lugar es espantoso, ¿al menos tiene un foco para iluminar más esta pocilga? —miro a Jason buscando respuestas a lo que él le respondió señalando hacia arriba ella le hizo caso y se dio cuenta de que había un foco funcional colgado en medio del techo.

April trago saliva y Jason ríe —¿Qué?, ¿es muy poco para la _princesa_?

April gruñe. —No me vuelvas a llamar así

Jason levanta las manos enarcando una ceja.

—Perdón _Milady_ no sabía que era tan sentida, tendrás que acostumbrarte si así quieras seguir con la misión —dejo a un lado el tono sarcástico para convertirlo en algo serio.

—Creo habértelo repetido cumplir esta misión cueste lo que cueste.

Jason bufa —¿por qué te es tan importante esta misión?

April aprieta los puños, estaban harta de tantas preguntas, se voltea hacia el y dice. — ¡porque!... —estuvo a punto de decirlo, enserio, estuvo a punto de decirlo pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo único que pudo soltar fue un sonido de niña caprichosa. April se dio la media vuelta examinando nuevamente el lugar con ojos críticos y sin ocultar en ningún momento su molestia, los cerro y suspiró.

—Dormiré en el sofá. —dice April señalando el pobre mueble medio torcido y lleno de polvo—No me levantes a menos de que alguien te esté apuntando en la cabeza. ¿Te quedo claro? —dijo sin querer escuchar respuesta, mientras empezaba a acomodar su cama temporal.

* * *

**_PERDON! NO EH PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PORQUE EH ESTADO DE VIAJE PERO NO SE CREAN LAS IDEAS SIGUEN FLUYENDOME!, LA ACTITUD DE APRIL SE PODRA EXPLICAR MAS ADELANTE ASI QUE PORFAVOR NO JUZGUEN TAN FEO A MI PERSONAJE T.T A LO MEJOR ESTE CAP. ES CORTO Y TRATARE DE HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, DEJEN REVIEWS MALOS O BUENOS LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA PARA CORREGIRME CONFORME PASAN LOS CAPITULOS! :D _**


End file.
